It's just a rumor
by AceofHeartless
Summary: Rumors were a common thing for anyone no matter what age they were. But for Alfred rumors seemed to be the most interesting part of his entire life. He wants to change that but where will he decision lead him? (( Rating will change with later chapters. Rated T for language. ))
1. Chapter 1

"_**It's just a rumor." Mom told me when I came home crying... "It'd just a silly old rumor. Kids tell them all the time. It was nothing to get upset over. It happened all the time in middle school. And they always fade away I promise. " It was just a rumor, I'd tell myself after that. It was nothing to be afraid of. I didn't bring any bugs from home into the school! Just because we were poor didn't make us filthy! I won't let those bullies get to me! **_

_**/**_

Alfred held his head up high as he walked into the building ready to start his day with a smile. It happened so fast he wasn't sure what to do. Lily, the young women at the front desk who usually greeted him fondly, turned away at his wave as if he'd personally slapped her! And it only got stranger from there. In the elevator people stayed away or rushed out before he even stepped in. A few people even ran as if they were scared for their lives! It freaked him out to say the least. People he'd worked with for the last 2 years gave him a strained smile or avoided him completely. He was beginning to wonder what he had done to have such harsh treatment.

He pushed the thoughts aside knowing if he focused on them for too long that it'd affect his work habit too much and he couldn't afford to lose a job right now. He tried to about work was as usual when he stayed in his cubicle it was pretty easy yet every time he left or went to turn in files or reports even use the bathroom. All he could hear were whispers in his direction. To be honest it played on his nerves even when he went home that evening. Even when he went to the store, or for his daily jog he felt as if he was being judged and stared at constantly.

It wasn't until after lunch at work the next day, when he was in the restroom washing his hands, that a coworker came in looking like he was ready to tell the biggest secret of his life. "Sup Tony?" Al greeted as he finally met with a friendly face. "Yo Al! Did you hear? There's a rumor about you going around!" The taller blonde quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "A rumor about me? Is that why everyone is being so rude to me?" He asked worried about what kind of thing they could have been saying about him.

"Yeah man! They think you went to jail! There was a picture being tossed around. Tell me how it was? Did you get any tattoos huh? Did you really kill someone? You weren't someone's bitch were you? You're not gay because they made you, are you? Al I'm sorry I never knew man!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!? What? One, I've never been to jail in my life and two I am no one's bitch. By the way weren't you with me on my birthday when I figured out I preferred men so what the hell are you going on about?"

"Oh yeah, We got drunk and laughed at Arthur when he passed out from drinking too much and you hooked up with that hot bartender.. Oh but wait what about the picture then?" He pulled out the photograph showing Alfred with a smile on his face, in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs.

"This picture?" Al began to chuckle. He couldn't help it. "Oh my god this was from college," he laughed loudly "Me and my roommate did this for Halloween," He explained clutching his stomach. "HE WAS THE COP! Oh my god I cannot believe this." Tony began to laugh as well once the full explanation had been out and clapped a hand around his friend as they left the bathroom laughing like fools. A few of their coworkers must have heard the explanation because the rest of the day seemed to go by without many death glares.

Once things had died down he began to wonder how that picture even came about here and why couldn't anyone tell it was a fake? He had a smile on his face! Who smiles when they're being taken to jail? Plus the background is a college, ok bad argument there but still. "Can't believe it… Wonder what my old roomy is doin' these days anyway?"

A knock on his cubicle make his turn his attention to his boss standing with the same scowl as always. "Although I'm pleased that the matter of your 'criminal' record is only that of college hi-jinks I would prefer not to have such things disturbing our employees again. The matter has been settled for now but do not let this happen again Mr. Jones." Alfred hated it when his boss called him that, they were brothers from different fathers but still brothers even if they grew up on opposite ends of the world, so he just smiled and nodded. "Yes Sir Mr. Kirkland. I'm not sure how the picture got out in the first place, someone must of found it online, but I'm sure that's the end of it." His brother left after that seeming to be satisfied by his answer and all he could do was sigh and wish he was at home where he didn't have to deal with stupid rumors roaming around him.

Of course then he'd hear another knock only this one belonged to a much happier face. " Francine come on it!"

_**/**_

_**It's just a rumor. It was nothing for me to get upset over. Rumors happened all the time in high school. They always faded away eventually. It was just a rumor. One that said I was an alien! Which how cool is that? I've always known my weirdness might make people hate me but to make them think I'm an alien?! How awesome is that!? Another rumor was that I slept with the quarterbacks girlfriend which while was cool in theory it wasn't when my head was smashed into a locker but boy was I sure popular for a bit.**_

_**/**_

Alfred groaned when he got home, rubbing his neck which seemed to pick now of all times to ache. "Well an hour of stress running will do that to ya." he said to the air as he made his way into the kitchen to make a well deserved hot cup of coffee. He was shocked to find his twin brother already making dinner. "Mattie? " He wasn't expecting the man home this early in the year. It seemed like his bro always off on some adventure; hiking the mountains, sailing the seas, or flirting with the ladies. All to sell his books Being unforgettable. By M. . Alfred always joked that his pen named sounded more fitting then his given name.

"You son of a bitch! Mattie, you said you wouldn't be back until next month. You fucker!" he chuckled hugging his brother from behind only to be shoved off "Al you jerk I'm making food don't do that! And If you bothered to answer your emails you'd know my trip was canceled at the last minute." He complained fixing his hair from where Alfred ruffled its waves.

"Laptop broke three days ago. The replacement hasn't come in yet. Why'd you have to cancel? Wait.. Where's Natalia? You two didn't have a fight again did you?"

Matthew turned the food on low heat and turned towards his brother. "Ok email would of explained all of this but your computer, you even do spill coke on it again? Fine ok, whatever. No we're not split up again. In fact..I kind ofAskedhertomarryme." He spoke fast in both embarrassment and excitement.

Alfred could feel his face light up at his brother's news. Sure, Natalia had been like the sister he never wanted when they met in high school, and when her and his bro got together they were less then friends by the time the two went on their book writing adventure together, her novel about rare ghost sightings and his adventure books, they were all a big family! To hear they decided to make the family permanent made him more than happy. "That's amazing Matthew! When's the wedding? Where are you gonna have it? You better tell me everything! How did she react? How did you tell her? "

"Calm down al. Of course I'm telling you everything. Why do you think I'm here? The wedding is in spring. She wants to have a beautiful big wedding at her brother's church. He agreed to do the ceremony the second we asked if it'd be alright. I know you're not on great terms with him but you already know you're my best man right?" He nodded knowing his brother wouldn't have picked anyone else but Al to be his best man. "I asked her out of nowhere to be honest. We were relaxing in a ski lodge after climbing this freezing mountain the day before and she was smiling at her new herbal tea recipe and I just took her hand and asked. After spitting her drink on me she hugged me and said yes. That's when we made the agreement to post pone our next trip till after the wedding so she could fly her whole family in on time." The older finished up his cooking putting the pieces together as he finished telling his younger brother about the plan, the exact date and time they were planning it for, Who was all invited, Etc. Etc.

Later that night they were packing up Matthews things from his bedroom. Al was folding the bedding when he looked at his brother. "I'm going to miss you bro. I know it sounds sappy"Alfred laughed at his own words "but now I'm the youngest and the only one not married. I know I'm gaining more family not losing it but I'm gonna be alone in this big house without ya. Well not like you were here a lot anyway huh? Arthur is always so cold even if Francine has softened him up over the years. And now you're moving to god knows where with the Natalia. I'm just gonna be the baby no matter what I do huh? My only excitement is the rumors that always start around me." The strawberry blond grinned at his brother throwing a pillow in his face. "You're right. You do sound like a sappy loser. Don't be a stereotype Alfie. " He understood what Al meant and this was his way of tell him it'd be alright. They two laughed and weren't able to finish packing that night.

_**/**_

_**It was just a rumor. Nothing to get upset over. Rumors happened all the time in high school. So what if I didn't expecting it in college where everyone is supposed to be all grown up and mature. It was just a silly rumor. It was kind of a cool rumor though. Apparently because my new big brother is British every thinks I'm a secret spy for the British government! Of course It wasn't so cool when Arthur punched me for playing along with it for too long.**_

_**/**_

He woke with a groan and his back was killing him. It was because after the pillow fight he and his brother fell asleep on the floor as if they were bath in preschool. Al was fond of that comparison still somewhat clinging to the idea he wasn't losing a brother. Hell he couldn't lose his bro even if he wanted to. They were twins and thick as thieves. No matter how far apart they were in the world they would always be brothers.

When he finally stood up he noticed Mattie was nowhere to be seen but the smell of pancakes and bacon was unmistakable to his nose. "Am I always going to find you cooking now Mr. Domestic? " Alfred ridiculed his brother yet was quick to help him out by taking out the plates and setting the table and making sure to put the right kind of syrup he bought for just Matt out along with his own favorite chocolate syrup. "You'll get a chance to play house one day too Alfie. "

All in all things seemed alright. Now he had an extra room he could rent out. Today and tomorrow was his day off. His brother was moving up in his own life and he might even be a…" oh yeah! Do I have something to tell you. Do not tell Arthur but I was talking to Francine the other day. She had stopped by to talk to me about the dumb rumor I told you about. She probably couldn't help herself being a psychiatrist even outside the office. But anyway after she told me that running would help with any stress I felt she felt she had to tell me a secret of her own. And oh my god dude, she thinks she might be pregnant!"

"No."

"Yes."

" No!"

" YES!"

" Mon Dieu this is amazing! We're gonna be uncles! I'm getting married, and you're gonna die fat and alone."

"Jerk. "

"Bitch."

" Oh. It's on now. "

Their verbal fight was interrupted by a loud knock on the door and Alfred stuck his tongue out before yelling to whoever it was. "I'm coming!" He opened the door to find Arthur. Who was..Smiling…and it was kind of creepy until Francine showed up wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hello Alfred." His brother greeted kindly. "Francine has already told you but we both came to..oh hello to you Matthew. "After hearing his brother's voice matt had decided to walk out and see what was up. He smiled and waved at the two in the door.

"Come on inside guys." Alfred beckoned them in from the cold air and smiled at the fact most of his family was here with him. Their mom and step dad were out on a farm house in the middle of nowhere as they always wanted to be. "So Artie." He affectionately called his brother that out of work whenever possible. "What's the news?"

"We're pregnant!" Francine giggled hopping around a bit. "Love, I believe it's you who is pregnant. Of course I'm with you every step of the way." Arthur smiled kissing her cheek. Ok If you asked Alfred he would tell you that he would never get use to it when his stuffy brother actually acted loving. Sometimes he wasn't sure if it was possible but then stuff like this happens! The knowing twin shared a look before pouncing on their older brother and sister in law. Bringing them in for a group hug and yelling "CONGRADULATIONS!" in unison as if they'd rehearsed it a thousand times.

After the hug they moved into the living room where Alfred brought out hot chocolate to celebrate. "Have you called mom yet?" He asked sitting next to Arthur. "She nearly yelled for an hour on the phone. And Francine had to remind her of her heart condition five times before she'd settle down. She cannot wait to meet our child. Our child. I still cannot believe it. I'm having a child."

"Mattie's got some good news too" Al said getting a look from said brother who sighed. " I didn't want to take away from their moment Alfie. Think about others a bit for a change huh?" Francine though wasn't going to let this go now that she saw the hidden smile in the blond's actions. Her skills of reading people did not fail her but it was the silver band on his finger that was the ultimate icing on the cake as she declared with joy "You're getting married! " The three brothers were all surprised by the outburst but Matthew nodded. "Me and Natalie decided to make it official. The wedding is in the spring and of course you're both invited. I'm leaving tomorrow to go tell mom and dad the news. "

They continued to talk into the afternoon about details and plans. Alfred felt left out as usual. He always never had plans in life. He only had a job because he was a skilled programmer and could use a computer like a maniac and his brother hired him straight out of college. He never had a plan with anything. Not his life. Not his love life… Nothing. He lived sorta free of planning and guidelines. He knew he never wanted what Matthew had. Sure he liked adventure but more the softer side. He'd been to a few dig sites in college. He also didn't want what Arthur had even if he was halfway there it seemed. 8 hours a day of work, Work, come home, wife, kids. Alfred wanted something different. He wanted the exciting life he only lived in rumors. To have a story to tell about himself. Been an alien. Been a lady killer or well man killer. Been kicked out of another country. Been to jail for some big robbery. Been a super spy for the government. Been something. He was an office worker who spent his free time running and some weekend at clubs where it seemed no one even looked twice at him. Hell some never looked once. Alfred hated that he lived in a fantasy but sometimes.. the fantasy..the rumors.. made him feel like he wasn't just a dull four eyed loser who works for his brother.

He came out of his fantasy when he realized that Arthur was standing up saying his goodbyes. "Alright Artie and Franny. You two take care now alright. Think of the baby!" He waved farewell to them and turned to see Matthew walking up to him. "I saw you drift away there for a little bit. I know that look Alfred. What's wrong?"

"Mattie..I'm thinking of quitting. I think I might go back home for a while and work on the farm. Take care of Mama and Alan for a while. It might seem sudden but after talking with you and Arthur.. You're both so confident in what you are. I need to figure out who that is for me.. Who Am I? Jeez I sound like a stupid cliché from a dumb movie.."

"You're not dumb Alfred. You're a young man in the prime of his life who just doesn't know what he wants. It happens all the time. There's a reason it's a cliché after all. Just go. I'll take care of the rent here. We'll pack up together and go see mom and dad and you can stay when I leave to go meet up with Natalia. I'll call them and Arthur and explain the situation to them. You go start packing."

Al grinned and hugged Matthew, he could always count on his brother for support during his little moments like this. "I'll call Tony and see if he wants to help me pack." They separated from the hug and Alfred set out to do as he said while Matthew was already dialing their parent's number.

Maybe his life wasn't going to be as odd or as dramatic as the rumors made it seem. Maybe he wasn't going to find the answer he was looking for at his family home. But something told him…a gut feeling that wouldn't go away told him that. This is what he needed to do so he was going to do his.

/

(( First chapter of the first story I'm putting on here. I'm honestly scared to death haha. Hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it and I will write the second chapter soon. ))


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright day outside of the window. It had only been an hour since they boarded the plane but it'll be another three before they reached their destination. Matthew was in first class, his flyer miles upgraded him for free the lucky bastard. The time alone gave Alfred something to think about. His parents were more than thrilled from what Matthew had told him. Al might have been expecting to be welcomed with open arms but with as happy as his parents were. He had a feeling he wasn't going to have a lot of peace when he got there. His step dad always made him work on the farm whenever he visited and now living with them? He was sure he'd have abs by the end of his stay.

Of course he was happy to be heading home. He grew up there, had his first girl friend and boyfriend there, his first everything really…well not everything. His mother had installed heavy values in all of their heads as kids so he didn't have one first until college. He didn't have his first real love...Or his first real heart breaks until a few years ago when he found he really did prefer men. Even if the man who showed him this broke his heart acted like it was nothing. Still He learned a lesson and life went on and now here he is trying to figure out what he even wants out of life. He couldn't think much longer as trips always wore him out and he quickly found himself drifted asleep.

**/**

'**Did you hear about that fat kid Jones?' **

'**He isn't human I swear!' **

'**Four eyes! Four eyes! Stuffs his face with French fries!'**

'**I can't believe Alfred sat out of recess again.' 'I can!'**

"**Words don't hurt or so they say but I remember what it was like Alfie sweetie. Words don't hurt. They can't hurt because it's not the words but the feeling behind them. People are social by nature so to be pushed away like that; it goes against what their body naturally wants. No one is born an outcast just made to become one. Don't let those other children force you to be anything but yourself. Alright darling? "**

**/ **

A warm hand jostled him awake and he was met with the violet eyes of his brother. "Al you should see how ridiculous you look with your glasses like that." Matthew teased snapping a picture and showing the still half asleep man. "Mattie why are you such a jerk?" he groaned snatching the phone and actually letting out a small laugh. He did look ridiculous to say the least. "You fucker. " He said deleting the picture and handing it back to his bro. "Come on sleepy head. Plane landed and they couldn't wake you up so I had to. "Matt handed Alfred his carry on and slowly began leaving him. Alfred wasn't too far behind after that only stopping momentarily to pop his back and neck. Earning him an "eeew" from some little girl before she ran off giggling. He didn't it at all, kid always made him smile which reminds him that he'll soon have a little niece or nephew maybe more if Natalia and Matt ever decided they wanted kids.

Not noticing that he was lost in thought again he bumped into the softest, hardest wall he'd ever felt in his life and his butt met the floor. Great two minutes back in his home town and he'd already gotten as clumsy as he used to be. Looking up he met with the weirdest mix of blue and...Red? "Oh shit! Sorry I didn't see you. Well I would of if I had been paying attention to where I was going but I wasn't paying attention and my stupid brother probably ran up ahead of me and now I'm off on a rant because this is so embarrassing and I'm so fucking lame and Hi. Sorry."

The man before him just grinned and helped Alfred back up. "It's alright. Rather bump into someone as handsome as you then someone like him." His accent surprised Alfred; he wasn't expecting it from the albino man, well Al thinks the man is albino. Said man gestured to the man who was stopped beside him with a very, very annoyed look on his face. "If I'm such rotten company then why are you insistent that I fund your stupid scam? " The strange red-blue eyed man shut his 'friend' up with an arm around his shoulder. "Family helps family and you're about to get married to my favorite cousin. Now cough up the money, Roddy. "The brunette looked offended and stormed off towards his plane. Turning his attention back to Al the man gave a wink "Sorry bright eyes have to leave you thinking about the awesome stranger you met at the airport. Hope we meet again!" was the last thing he yelled before following his friend.

Alfred honestly had no clue what to do, he knows what just fucking happened and he's pissed. It was just a sudden crush. He's had them before! All throughout high school he got them. It was just the beauty of the stranger with red eyes! Ok so they had blue in them and his hair wasn't pure white but close enough to look enchanting. He didn't think a lot about the one day crush. It'd fade soon because chances are, he really would never see the man again. Well they say never say never. Maybe he should hold out some hope that he'd see the man again. If he doesn't already have a boyfriend or something by that time.

He heard his named and frowned when he saw that he finally caught up with his brother. The frown was short lived when he saw the two standing with him. " Mom! Alan!" he addressed his parents with a hug and kiss for both their cheeks. "Alfie deary, when will you stop calling him Alan? He's your dad regardless of blood." Alfred looks at his step father with a grin. When he first met the tall, light brown man he had be afraid because he was very shy for a young teenager. Matt took to him instantly but Alfred couldn't put a lot of trust in strangers. It had been their promise ever since he was young. He would only call him Alan until he got a baby sister. Since that never happened he would always call him Alan. "Nope can't stop now. Not until I get that little sister. "

Alan laughed and hugged his boy again. "Your mother still won't let us have another child. She thinks we're old. Don't you Lauren? "he addressed the fair skinned women, she had the same eyes as Alfred but Matthew definitely got her hair. She turned to her husband with a smile that use to(still does sometimes) make Alfred and Matthew afraid for their life. "Not old. I'm too busy to have another child. You silly man. My boys are hardly grownups themselves how can I have another kid when these babies still need me? Though I suppose it's too late now."

"What?!" Never had she seen three grown men look so shocked. " Shhh. You three are too loud. Let's head out to the car. Don't want to cause a scene." Alan and the boys looked at each other and laughed following Lauren out to their van. " I knew something was off about how happy you were to have me back. You just want a free baby sitter don't you?" Alfred asked load his stuff into the van. The big truck with the rest of his stuff wouldn't arrive until a week later. He hated trusting a moving company but it was the only option he had for short notice like this.

" Deary I would never, never have you do the easiest job in the house. No, you're going to do the same choirs you do every time you visit and help with the baby. I'm so excited. To be having another kid at my age and at the same time I get a grandchild! Isn't it's wonderful?" Their mom was just an odd ball to the core but matt and him couldn't help but look at her with fondness. They'd wanted a little sister forever ago yet their mom was always working hard to keep them fed and do this and that. Now she had Alan who was a lawyer and she was able to retire and just work on the farm as a pleasure job rather than a necessary one.

Alfred honestly felt like he was watching a book come to life or a movie. Things never seemed to go this right.. Never. Well not for him anyway. Shit he is not going to become one of those self loathing protagonist whose only duty is to sit down and wait for prince fucking charming to show up early on but he won't know it till later! That's not how things work. This was real life and sometimes things go right and you shouldn't question them. Questioning the good things is why bad shit happens.

Lauren made sure everyone had their seat belts on before she took off down the road. Alan offered to drive after learning about the baby but she wouldn't hear a word of it. It's only been a month since she found out and she was hardly showing at all. She tended to look back at her sons noticing the conflicting emotions running through Al's face. A side of her wondered what happened to make him decide to leave his work so quickly. Matthew hadn't been any help over the phone yesterday just kept repeating that Al had stuff he needed to work out and felt living at home would help. Of course as a normal doting mother she agreed instantly to let him come back to live with them. Alan was happy as well, having joined the family with the twin in their mid teens he hardly had time to really spend with them so he was looking forward to it.

**/**

'**Hey Jones! Calling for the mother ship?'**

'**don't' touch that it's dead!'**

'**you're a freak.'**

"**Kids are cruel. It's not their fault. It's a lot of things Alfie. Family situations. Their own bullies. Most of the time it's a defensive thing. They have to think you're the freak because if you're not then they are and it scares them." **

**/**

The old farm looked as if nothing had changed since the day they left for work. It was still 50 acres of land surrounded by woods and the open air around them. The Jones farm itself was actually pretty small but they owned the entire land because Laurens parents, and grandparents and their grandparents before them all owned the farm. And If Alfred had anything to say about it, their family always would own it. What kind of shocked him the most was when he was unpacking the van he saw it. "My old pick up! You kept that old piece of junk?!" He couldn't help rushing over and checking it out for himself. It should be covered in dust and bugs but nope. It had a fresh layer of baby blue pain and black stripes as if it were brand new.

"I couldn't cope with not having much to do since winter and I've been fixing it up just to keep my hands busy." His mom explained picking up the abandoned luggage. "Looks like it came in handy though. I was going to send it to you by your birthday if the last parts came in on time but I'm still waiting on some parts but the old ones aren't completely dead so drive her but drive safe." He nodded about to follow his family inside after one last look at the engine. Mattie was right beside him whistling at the shine. He always forgot how good his mom was at basically everything.

"Mattie, Alfie are you both gonna stay in the cold or come inside? Your mother has pie waiting!" Those seemed to be magic words because both Matthew and Alfred were both running inside like they'd never had pie before in their life. The minute they walked toward the pie Lauren swatted their hands. "After we have had dinner you naughty children. Honestly, you think you'd know better. Now both you set the table and go wash up. "They felt like they were kids again but that didn't seem to make them feel bad. They gladly set the table cloth and put the plates and silverware in their proper places. They even went ahead and poured the drinks for everyone.

Dinner was done by the time and set out on the plates by the time they returned from washing their hands. As tradition they bowed their head in a prayer with their mother leading it. "We thank the lord for our family, for our health and for our bread. We thank him for all he has given us in life and for the love he fills us with each day. Amen." As she finished the prayer her three boys said "Amen together. She knew they wouldn't last long before digging into her home cooked meal. Her boys all ate as if they were still growing. Well, to her they always would be her little babies. She subconsciously rubbed her belly before beginning to eat her own food, knowing she had to eat for two again after so long was making her giddy as a school girl.

Alfred was the last to finish eating; he wasn't a slow eater he just kept asking for seconds. Claimed he was starving from having to only eat the terrible (not really) city food for so long. Their mom wouldn't have that at all and kept refilling his plate and her own. Matthew knew his brother got it from her but no one dared say that out loud or risk Lauren Jones' wrath. Matt had left them in the dining room to go sit with his step father on the front porch. " So mom's having another baby huh?"

Alan looked off a bit sad. "Don't tell your brother...Or your mother I told you this but... She had tried before...But she lost it...we had done everything right but the baby just wasn't meant to be after the third month the doctors had to remove it. She cried for days. We didn't try again after that. We just agreed to let nature take its course. She always said messing with nature was dangerous. I'm afraid for her Matthew. This might be a second child I'll never get to see." Matt was taken back by what his father was saying. Looking at him like he was just making it up or something. " Why didn't mom tell us?"

" She was afraid too. She knew you boys wanted a little sister so badly and she wanted to give you that so badly." The older man sighed rubbing his temples thinking about if he could even handle that if it happened to him again. He wasn't sure his wife could either.

"Dad. Don't' worry. I think we'll get our sister this time. I got a feeling." Matthew and Alan turned to the third voice and found Alfred waving at them. "Mom was just telling me the same thing you two were. I came out to tell you the pie was ready and over heard ya. Sorry but guess we really are a family huh? She told me she had a bad feeling about the first one but couldn't' say anything till it was too late. This one she has a good feeling or she wouldn't have bothered to tell us at all. Now come on in you losers. Pie time!"

**/**

'**I never would of thought he'd have it in him' ' I bet she didn't either!'**

' **Jones and Kristi hooked up last night under the bleachers! Greg is so pissed when he heard. Jones is dead!'**

'**such a man whore, I heard he hooked up with Julia too.'**

"**Do not let others define you Alfie. Lies always hold some truth just like every truth holds a lie. Only you can define yourself but what is true for you isn't always true for others."**

**/**

Matthew had only stayed a couple of day, his mother was once again overjoyed to hear such good news going on in her family. After handing them their invites and having to deal with their mom announce it to the entire town Matthew was off again to go meet his new fiancé and he family. His brother owned a house in Canada where his publisher lived and they had decided to live together there. Alfred hugged his brother good bye for his parents since their mother had an appointment that morning and couldn't see her son off.

After the plane took off so did Alfred. Ok he would admit to having looked around for the stranger he met a week ago but found no sign of him at all. The guy was probably in a completely different state by now and forgotten all about Al. He did however see that robby guy that was around his one day crush (which was going on two week now) " Hi!" He said walking up to him. "You're the guy who was getting annoyed by the other guy I ran into right? Robby was it?"

The man fixed his classes and tie, who was he wearing a pilot uniform? Explains why he was here. "He calls me roddy and no, that is not my proper name. It's Roderich and I remember you very well because that idiot won't shut up about the cute blonde at the airport every time he asks for my money. The question is why do you remember me? "Alfred could feel the blush on his face, this was awesome! His crush was still talking about him which made him grin like an idiot. "Oh no.." the pilot sounded defeated " You actually like the idiot don't you? Gilbert will never let me hear the end of this one. I was so sure you weren't interested just being polite because you bumped into him." He scowled and walked away as quickly as the last time Al saw him. It pissed Alfred off because he couldn't ask for more information but he wasn't too mad because Roderich had given him a name to put to his crush. "Gilbert... It fits." He grinned. Maybe he might have some luck on his side after all!

Looking at his phone to check the time he knew he had to go now and begin on his choirs for the day. He was somewhat impressed with himself at how easily it was for him to get back into the swing of things at the farm, he was also impressed by how many of his old high school tormenters complimented him when they saw him. Even that girl who once laughed at the idea that he was in a rumor with her had given him her number.

He politely declined her offer and he wanted to punch her when he explained why then she instantly claimed they should be best friend because she's always wanted a gay best friend and he had to grit his teeth as her rudeness. He did not want to go to jail for punching a lady with a kid in her arms after all. Though he didn't stay too mad when they talked more and he learned that she married her high school sweetheart and it ended when he died of a heart attack from steroids but she got a son so she said life had a way of doing that. Of balancing things out, well Sometimes.

And He thought that maybe a friendship with her might not have been all bad. Kristi wasn't a bad woman she was just caught up in a world that was as beautiful as it was harsh. They actually did end up spending most of that day together and he did end up with her number in his phone.

The memory was a nice one; it was a good contrast to how people really do change with time and experience.

/

(( Second chapter. Also the main pairing is PruAme but there is obviously some other pairings talked about.

Also I have no one to help me on this so any mistake I make are my own and I will try to fix them if you point them out so any help is greatly appreciated. ))


End file.
